guardian jem
by peaches849
Summary: the dino thunder team has graduated, but their troubles arent over yet....
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Jem**

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor ever will own power rangers. That only happens in my dreams. Haha

**Summary:** The team has graduated! Unfortunately, they have more problems coming their way. Of all, kira is the on to get the biggest surprise.

**Author's note:** This is going to be a series. So, technically this is 'Truth Revealed' in my guardian jem series, but since I'm only writing the first until i get reviews that people likeit, so far, it's still called guardian jem.

Chapter 1: Plans

'I can't believe that we've graduated!' Kira Ford exclaimed as she ran through the doors of the Cyber Space Café (CSC), announcing her arrival to her 4 former teammates and tech genius.

'Yeah, lucky for you. I'm still stuck here next year!' Dr. O joked.

'Oh, come on, Dr. O! We'll still write you!' Trent Fernandez played along.

'Sure! We'll let you know of our great accomplishments in the wide world while you're bores here at Reefside High,' Connor McKnight joined in. Laughter broke out among the group.

'Well, at least I've actually seen the world and beyond, something you never will!' the science teacher shot back. A couple of 'Ohhhh's chided Connor's defeat.

'So, what are you guys going to do now?' asked Hayley.

'I'm going to any college that has a good art program.' Trent said.

'You haven't decided yet?!' Ethan Brown couldn't believe it.

'Not yet.' Trent admitted sheepishly. 'With all that's been going on, I haven't had the time.'

'You'll figure it out.' DrO assured.

'I already know what I'm doing!' Connor exclaimed.

'For once!' Ethan snickered.

'Ha, ha!' Connor retorted.

'So, what is it?' Kira prompted.

'What's what?' Connor asked, completely forgetting what they were discussing.

'Ethan 1, Airhead 0!' Kira laughed.

'Hey!' Connor remarked. Remembering, he added, 'I'm going to play soccer for the local club and work my way up.'

'Nice. Kira, do you have any plans yet?' Trent inquired.

'Actually, no.' Kira stated sadly.

'What?' Ethan practically spit out the soda he had been sipping. 'I thought that you said you had sent in a demo CD to this all important music college and were going to go for a music career? You were practically jumping out of your skin when your mom gave you permission!'

'Well, I got a letter back from them 2 days ago.' She sighed. 'They didn't like my music.' She shrugged, then laughed, but it held no humor. 'I guess I'll have to find something else to go to college for.'

'Oh, Kira, I'm so sorry!' Hayley said, moving over to hug her.

'It's alright. Sometimes things just don't go the way you plan,' she stated. As DrO opened his mouth, Kira cut him off, not wanting the pity. 'Say Ethan, what are you going to do?'

The group let her escape, but she couldn't let herself. She didn't hear a word of Ethan's answer because she was thinking of the 'all important music college,' aka Bristol Hillman Music Conservatory, the _BEST_ music program on the west coast, maybe even the whole country. 'And they didn't want me!' Kira despaired. Realizing she had zoned out, she sighed.

'I think I'm going to go.' Kira left without further explanation. 'I'll see you tomorrow to spar,' she called out as se exited.

'Dude, Kira deserves to have a music career. She's so good!' Connor said.

'I know, but there's nothing we can do.' Trent stated.

'Maybe there is!' Hayley jumped up and disappeared through the back door.

tbc

hope you guys liked it! Please review. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian jem

**Peaches849**- I love working with the power rangers!

**Tommy**- you don't work with us. You play with us!

**Peaches849**- oh shut up Tommy! Kira can you give the disclaimer?

**Connor**- why does she get to do it?

**Peaches849**- because she won't mess it up. Plus, she's my favorite character.

**Kira**- ha-ha! Connor, back up and give 'the favorite character' some space. Peaches849

does not own power ranger, she just likes to toy with them.

**Peaches849**- gee, thanks Kira. Why did I pick you again?

**Kira**- because you love me!! gives puppy dog face

**Peaches849**- damn!

Author's note- I would like to thank eagle219406 for pointing out that Ethan's last name is James, not Brown. I have no idea where that came from, but I wrote it, so I apologize.

**Ethan**- I can't believe you got it wrong!

**Trent**- what is wrong with you?

**Peaches849**- I'm sorry!!! runs away crying

**Kira**- (to boys) idiots!

2

'Where is everyone?' Kira had been waiting in the woods near Dr.O's house for 15 minutes. 'I'm later than Connor and no ones even here to notice!'

Sitting down, Kira decided that if they weren't there in10 minutes, she'd check out Dr.O's home. In half that time, she started to hear voices coming her way.

_Great! The guys have finally decided to join me!_ Kira thought, a little agitated that they were so late and made her wait in the woods. _They could have at least called me!_ Ok, maybe she was a LOT agitated.

'You said she was around here!' came an angry female voice.

'She is! Just a little farther, my Mistress!' a slimy, groveling voice relied.

_What on earth?!_ Kira was about to investigate what was going on when a leather gloved fist came out of nowhere. After that, all Kira saw was black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Connor closed Dr.O's front door and went over to sit on the couch. 'Guys, when are we heading out?' he called.

Trent, Dr.O, and Ethan came out of the kitchen carrying water bottles for the afternoon spar.

'Are you and Kira ready to go?' Dr.O answered with a question of his own.

'Wait, Kira?'

'Yeah, you know her. Girl, a few inches shorter than you, dirty blond hair, always wears yellow?' Ethan looked at him as if he were crazy.

'I know who she is, dude. I just don't know why you're asking me if she's ready to spar. Dude, isn't she hear already?' Connor wondered.

'No, she was supposed to come with you! Remember, I asked you to tell her the sparing time had changed and to offer her a ride! Any of this ring a bell?' Dr.O sounded frustrated.

'Oh… that's right!' a light went on in Connor's head.

'She probably freaked when we didn't show.' Trent commented.

'No, she's most likely mad at us.' Ethan corrected.

'True.' Trent agreed.

'I'll call her and tell her to meet us in the woods.' Connor stood.

'And you will apologize!' Dr.O added. A snicker came from the other two teens.

'What?! Dude, why??!!'

'First, because you're the one who didn't mention the change to her. Second, don't call me dude.'

Connor grimaced. 'Sorry. I'll go call her now.' He pulled out his cell phone as he walked towards the door. 'It would be so much easier if we still had our communicators, instead of having to memorize numbers,' he grumbled, almost slamming the door.

'I do miss being a ranger.' Ethan said sadly.

'I don't,' Trent stated bluntly.

'What??!!' Ethan was startled.

'Being evil was no picnic and it was even harder trying to prove later that I was good.'

'Was?' Dr.O raised his eyebrows.

'Am.' Trent blushed.

'Right. Kira didn't answer her cell.' Connor came inside, breaking the awkward silence.

'Did you try her home phone?' Ethan shifted from one foot to another.

'Her mom answered and said that she hadn't returned this morning after sparing,' he informed.

'Where would she be?' Trent groaned. 'No wait, I know. She's thinking of a plan to get back at us.'

'That or playing with her guitar at the Cyber Space.' Ethan added.

Dr.O grabbed his car keys. 'Let's go. I've got a bad feeling and we need to find her.'

The teen boys looked at one another, the same thought running through each of their heads; _Not again!!!_ Together they raced after their former science teacher who was already starting his black jeep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Connor pulled into the parking lot at the Cyber Space Café and quickly parked his red mustang convertible. He jumped out over the driver's side door while Ethan got out of the passenger seat. They ran into the café and met up with Dr.O and Trent.

'Anything?' the former red ranger asked.

'Nothing,' came the answer. 'Did you find anything at her house that might point out where she might be today?'

'Nope.' Ethan answered Trent.

'Dr.O headed off in the direction of the back rooms of the popular teen hangout.

'Dude, I wish he would stop taking off without us!' Connor grumbled.

'I'd settle to just know what he's thinking!' the former blue ranger exclaimed.

They found the science teacher talking to Hayley. As soon as they were in hearing distance, the tech genius ran to get her purse and tell an employee to take over for the rest of the day.

'Dr.O, what's going on?!' Ethan asked.

At his hesitance, Connor joined in. 'You said you had a bad feeling. What's wrong?'

With a sigh, he answered, 'I'll tell you once we get back to my place and Hayley has s chance to see of what I think is going on is right. No need worrying if there's nothing wrong.' With that, Dr.O was moving again, this time with the café owner matching his turbo speed.

Rolling their eyes, the boys raced after them.

tbc

If you review, add what your favorite car is. Mine is a mustang convertible, if you can't tell. Does anyone know what kind of car Connor really had? Again, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Jem

**Peaches849: **finally finished chapter 3: )

**Ethan:** took ya long enough!

**Peaches849:** why do you guys always have to pick on me: (

**Connor:** because it's so much fun!

**Kira:** I'm with peaches849. You guys are so mean!

**Trent:** she deserves it! She's already started her next story and she's made me evil in it! It's not fair! I've worked hard proving I'm good. It wasn't a joy ride when I was evil, ya know!

**Peaches849:** wow! Sounds like someone is cranky!

**Trent:** rightfully so!

**Peaches849:** fine! Can I get on with the story now?!

**Trent:** (grumbles) whatever.

**Peaches849:** Kira?

**Kira:** No problem. Peaches849 does not own power rangers, although she does own her new story in which Trent is evil. I can't wait to read it!

**Trent:** Thanks Kira. : (

**Kira:** You're welcome!

'Ooww.' Kira groaned. Opening her eyes, she looked around. The only things within her view were a dirty, wet, conceit floor and a wall. Trying to get a better view, she lifted her head. 'Ouch!' Resting her head back down, Kira felt her head and found a goose egg forming on her forehead.

_What the heck is going on?!_

Hearing footsteps, Kira closed her eyes and evened her breathing.

'Still asleep,' a deep voice grumbled.

A sound of metal clattering on the floor made Kira flinch. Luckily, the voice didn't notice and soon left. Spinning around, Kira saw a bottle of water and a plate with burnt bread on it. Grabbing the water, she practically inhaled half of the water.

_Better make the rest of it last, _she thought. _Never know when I'll get more._

Resting against wall she had woken to see, she surveyed her surroundings. What she saw resembled a medieval dungeon. Shackles were screwed to the walls. Jail cells hung open as if they had been abandoned by a made rush. They seemed ready to invite any criminal possible.

_I'm not going to be their next prisoner!_ Kira determined.

Getting up, Kira headed for the winding stone stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Dr.O's house, Hayley was running a trace on Kira's Dino Jem Powers. Even thought the Dino jems had been destroyed, they had left behind a special trait in their DNA, marking them forever as the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Because of the trait that linked the 5 rangers together, Hayley had a hope to find Kira on her computer.

Upstairs, the boys were getting drinks. The silence was earsplitting, all of them wondering what had happened to Kira.

Flipping a chair around, Connor stratled it and set his soda on the island Dr.O had in his kitchen.

'Alright, Dr.O. I think we've waited long enough. What's your theory?'

Knowing he couldn't make anymore excuses to put it off, Tommy sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar on the opposite side of the island. Ethan grabbed a stool next to Dr.O, facing Connor at the table. Trent hopped up and sat on the breakfast bar.

'There's something you need to know about Kira,' he started. 'Something that she doesn't even know herself.' He looked down, almost as if he was saddened that he even had to acknowledge what he was going to say. 'Do you guys remember who Zordon is?'

'Yeah, he was the guy in the power tube, right?' He was your leader,' Ethan answered.

'You're right. He was our leader and the leader of many power ranger teams.'

'Like the Zeo rangers?' Trent asked.

'Yes, but he also led teams of rangers before my first team.'

'Meaning…' Connor prompted.

'Meaning Jason wasn't the first Red Ranger.'

'Who was?' Connor asked after a long silence.

'A Nevooten by the name of Parinov.' Tommy informed.

'A Nevooten? What on earth is that?' Trent questioned.

'That's just it. They aren't from earth-'

'Awesome!' Ethan burst out. Trent and Connor stares at him while Dr.O just smiled.

'I thought so too when I found out there was another planet that had human life forms on it.'

'Wait, human?' Trent looked a little more relieved than questioning.

'Yes, human. Now, Parinov led the first and only Power Ranger Team on the planet Nevoot in the Steryn Galaxy. Before you ask, Ethan, we don't know where Steryn is in comparison to us. You see, around the space colony KO-35, there is a portal that goes to another dimension. Steryn is the only galaxy in that portal. Anyway, about 20-so years ago, Nevoot was attacked by Darkonda's older sister.'

'Darkonda had a sister?' Connor asked.

'Unfortunately, yes. Her name is Shinx and she is just as evil as her brother. She had attacked Nevoot and, of course, Zordon created a power ranger team to protect the planet. We couldn't find out who the other 4 rangers were, but they fought bravely and kept Shinx at bay for almost two years. Within that time, the Nevootens had evacuated the planet, leaving the galaxy through the portal that Zordon had opened for them. Engaged by being bested by 5 'pitiful teenagers,' Shinx gathered all her energy and attacked with all her might. When she and the rangers fought, the magnification of all that energy exploded, scattering Shinx, the rangers, and half of Nevoot out into the galaxy.'

'This is a great story, Dr.O, but what does this have to do with Kira?' Connor was getting restless.

'Parinov is Kira's father.' Dr.O stated simply.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours.

'Wow!' Ethan said. 'So, how does this tell us where Kira is?'

'Well, a few months ago, Andros, you remember, the Red Astro Ranger,' Dr.O explained at the blank looks he had gotten. 'Anyway, he contacted me and said that Shinx had reopened the portal. He and his team have been trying to track her down. She knows about Kira and wants revenge not only for her defeat, but also for the death of her brother. If she has gotten Kira, there's no telling what could happen to her.'

'What about Kira's dad? And where's her mom?' Trent wondered.

'No one has seen her father since the explosion and closing of the portal. Her mother gave Kira to her sister and went looking for Parinov.'

'And Kira has no idea, does she?' Ethan worried.

'No, she has no idea what Kika did.' Dr.O said sadly.

'Kika?' Connor asked.

'Kira's mom.'

'Cute.' Ethan stated. The weird looks where shot at him again.

'So, now that Shinx is out and the portal is open, Kira's a sitting duck. And I left her out in the open.' Connor bowed his head.

'It's not your fault, Connor.' Ethan got up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'You had no ides what was going to happen.'

'But we're supposed to be a team, have each others backs, and I let her down.' Connor pushed away from the chair and headed into the living room. The remaining 3 men exchanged looks and silently agreed that their friend really shouldn't be going through this alone. They got up and followed the young men in red.

'TOMMY!' Hayley called, spinning around in her chair.

Within 7 seconds flat, the four males raced down the steps from Dr.O's living room. If the circumstances were different, Hayley would have laughed because they sounded like a herd of stampeding rhinos.

'What is it, Hayley?'

'I've tracked down Kira's DNA,' she started, turning back to the computer. 'But the problem is that her DNA trace pops up all over the forest!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ethan asked, stepping closer.

'I'm not positive.' Hayley admitted.

Dr.Oliver typed a few things in the computer and the screen zoomed in on one particular point. 'I knew it!' he exclaimed.

'What?!' Connor was practically spazzing out because of his worry and confusion.

'She's in the caves.' Dr.O said.

'Let's go get her!' Connor jumped up and was out the door before anyone could even blink.

'Who lit his butt on fire?' Ethan laughed.

Dr.O chuckled, knowing just what was motivating Connor. _And the confused emotions start now!_ he thought with a smile. 'Best get going before he runs off on us.'

With that everyone left Dr.O's house to head for the caves.

tbc

I hope everyone liked this chapter.

**Connor: **of course they didn't! you wrote it.

**Kira:** (seeing me on the verge of tears) stupid jock! (runs after Connor with a frying pan)

**Connor: **aaaahhhhhhhh!!

See why Kira's the best!

**Kira:** (pauses in her pursuit of Connor) kiss that Ethan, Connor, Trent, and anyone who

doesn't think I'm awesome.

Haha! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Jem

This chapter is going to be long. But, I'm winging it, so I hope it makes sense.

**Tommy: **Why would it? You aren't exactly the best writer in the world.

How can you say that?!

**Tommy:** It's true! I've seen your draft of this chapter and it is SO confusing!

Wait! You're supposed to be one of the smart people! Oh, I guess that's only in my story!

**Tommy:** Hey!

**Hayley:** She's right. You're being stupid to argue with the girl who writes the story. She has control over what happens to us! Do you want to get beaten to death by Shinx?!

**Tommy:** (eyes widen) Hail peaches849! Your wish is my command!

Get me 3 glasses of lemonade!

**Tommy:** (along with Trent and Connor who had been listening to the whole conversation) Right away! (all three run away)

Thanks Hayl! It worked like a charm!

**Hayley:** No problem. Wow! You sure are thirsty!

Oh, they're not all for me. You and Kira get one.

**Hayley:** Thanks!

**Kira:** Awesome!

Kira, can you do the disclaimer?

**Kira:** Sure! Peaches849 does not own power rangers, Disney and Saban do. Although, she does seem to have the boys under her finger today!

I just hope it will last!

(boys come back with the drinks)

Leave us!

(the boys scatter instantly)

**Hayley:** Here's to having men wait on women for once!

**Kira and Peaches849:** Here, here!

4

Making her way up the steps, Kira saw a faint glimmer of light.

_Yes! A way out!_

Coming to a door, Kira checked the intersecting path that was there.

_Coast is clear!_

Kira opened the door only to find two figures clad in silver and brown armor. Hearing her entrance, they turned and stared.

'Not good!' Kira whined.

Once she spoke, the warriors jumped, weapons ready. Kira decided that it would be better to take them on than run and probably attract more.

Charging the one on her fight, Kira kicked the blade out of its hand and slammed it against the hard wall. Seeing its dazed slump from hitting its head, Kira did a quick 180 flip and thrust her fist at the other guard's neck. Unable to breathe, the monster dropped its club and removed its helmet, trying to get air. Now that the face protection was gone, Kira could see that the warrior was no monster.

'Wait,' she cried timidly. 'You're human!' At the woman's nod, Kira quickly helped her sit down and put her head between her legs. 'I'm so sorry! I thought you were a monster trying to keep me here,' Kira explained.

'Well, you're right on the second account,' came a deep voice beside Kira.

Spinning around, Kira saw the other guard had regained its balance and advanced on Kira.

'Stewart!' came the woman's sweet but strong gasp. 'Don't you see who she is?'

Taking a step forward, the man called Stewart removed him helmet and stared at Kira. Within a few seconds, his eyes went wide and he fell on his knees. 'We are so sorry, my Princess!' he cried.

_…Huh?!_ Kira stared at him blankly.

Getting up, the woman introduced herself. 'I, milady, am Amrie. We are at your command.' And with that, she, too, knelt before Kira.

_Oh no! They think I'm some sort of royalty! _She panicked.

'Ok! Um, I think you have me mixed up with someone else. I'm no 'Princess'. Just Kira,' she hoped to convince them.

'But you said Kira! Daughter of Kika, you are a princess!' the man said happily.

'Kika?' Kira was confused.

'The Mistress said that you were important to guard, but I didn't even think it might be you!' an excited Amrie said without bothering to answer Kira's question. 'If we had known, we would have helped you sooner!'

'Help?' Kira questioned.

'We can get you out! We know all the tunnels through here! The Mistress insists that there be a maze of tunnels all around her prison and castle so that anyone who tries to escape will be lost forever! But we and the other servants and guards live here and can get through without a problem!' Stewart explained.

'How do I know that you're not just pretending to think I'm a princess and are just leading me into a trap?' Kira contradicted.

'Oh, dear!' The happy look dropped from Amrie's face for the first time in minutes. 'She really doesn't know that she's a princess!' she gasped. 'Oh, dear. Oh, dear. OH, DEAR!'

'Ok, I can see that I've upset you. I'm sorry-'

'You're SORRY!' Amrie burst into tears making Kira very uncomfortable. Stewart rushed over and patted her on the back.

'Are you okay?' Kira knelt beside her.

'You're concerned about ME?!' Amrie became even more hysterical. 'My Princess is captured, lost, scared of being kept here by 'monsters,' doesn't know she's a princess, and is worried about ME!'

'Amrie, dear!' Stewart said. 'You must calm down. If she doesn't know that she's a princess then she won't act like one.'

'I know. It's just… she's so KIND! Just like her parents!'

'Not that I don't like being called kind, but I'd really like to get out of here,' Kira interrupted.

'You're right. We've been here too long and we've been too loud. Someone will be here to see what is going on.' Stewart helped Amrie up. 'We need to get going.'

'Yes, right.' Amrie wiped tears from her face. 'The tunnel entrance is this way.' She led them down a brightly lit hall.

'Your prison is gigantic.' Kira commented after 5 minutes. They were still looking at dirt floors and walls.

'Oh, no. We're now on the bottom floor of the palace.' Stewart said, taking step beside Kira.

'I know it's not much,' Amrie called back from the lead. 'But that's the way the Mistress likes it.'

'The Mistress?' Kira asked.

By this time they had come to a part in the dirt/rock wall where the hall was very narrow due to the bulging of the rocks.

Stewart placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, gesturing for her to stop while Amrie disappeared around the other side of the rocks. 'The Mistress is an evil queen who has us here as prisoners and make us work for her.'

'Evil?! Just my luck! Why don't you escape? You know the way out!'

Stewart hesitated at Kira's statement. 'It's complicated.'

Before Kira could ask, Amrie came back. 'Ready, follow me!' And then she disappeared again.

Trying to make sure she didn't loose Amrie, Kira let the subject drop. Going up to the rocks, she saw an opening, almost as if the rock on the left had been cut in half and one side had been pushed away. Entering the tunnel, Kira had to pause so her eyes could adjust. It was pitch black and the little light coming from the opening wasn't much of a help.

Once she was accustomed to the lack of light, Kira saw that the 'tunnels' were actually very big compared to the hall they had just left. It looked as if she had entered a mine shaft that had been enlarged.

'Well, when you need to fit 30,000 people in here to hid from the Mistress, you need room.' Amrie replied.

'**30,000 people!**' Kira shrieked as her eyes bulged.

'Yes.' Stewart confirmed.

'Why so many?'

'Well,' Amrie started. 'The Mistress has conquered many worlds and has captured many 'servants.' We all are from the Steryn Galaxy and know of your father and his story. We've prayed and prayed that somehow he solved, but we've never found him. Many, including us, have given up hope that he would save us and have instead prayed that you would come in his place.'

'Wait, wait, wait. How do you know my dad? He's never been anywhere but Reefside. What is the Steryn Galaxy? What would my dad not have survived from? He's never done anything dangerous. Well… except for lighting his shirt on fire by leaning over the grill to far.' Kira admitted sheepishly.

'I do not completely understand what you just said, but-' Amrie was cut short by Stewart's shout.

'Look! It's the 'Path to the Outside!''

Light shined through an opening in the distance. Kira stared at it and realized it was changing colors. Sure enough, when they got closer to the opening, they saw light that swirled with different shades of blues, reds, yellows, pinks, and purples.

'So, what exactly is the 'Path to the Outside?'' Kira asked.

'Our galaxy has many planets that contain human life.' Amrie started.

'That's the um… Steryn Galaxy you were talking about, right?'

'Exactly!' Stewart piped up. 'Well, to get from planet to planet in different solar systems, we used 'path portals.''

'When the Mistress attacked Nevoot-'

'Nevoot?' Kira questioned Amrie.

'A planet in the Steryn Galaxy. Anyway, when she did that, Zordon opened a portal, the Path to the Outside, for us to escape our galaxy through. Fortunately, the Mistress was only after Nevoot, so that was the only planet that needed to be evacuated.'

'Why was she only after Nevoot? And, Zordon, you know Zordon?!'

'Of course we know Zordon! He saved us! He gave us a Power Ranger Team who gave their lives to save us! As to why she attacked Nevoot, only Zordon and the rangers knew. The rangers haven't been seen since the explosion of the planet.'

'Explosion?! What happened?'

'The Mistress blew up half the planet along with the rangers when they managed to beat her. The explosion closed Zordon's portal.'

'The rangers were… blown up?' Kira looked sick. 'Who were they?'

Amrie and Stewart looked at each other. After a moment, Kira waved her arm a in a circular motion, encouraging them to finish the story that they had started.

'The Blue Jem Ranger was Nnep and he was smart and always stood up for his friends. The Black Jem Ranger, Rotga, didn't fit in at first, but soon proved himself as huge help to the team. Krem was the most experienced of the rangers and made a great Green Jem Ranger.' Stewart said proudly.

'Altia, the Pink Jem Ranger, was cunning and smart. She had a very nurturing soul and was close to all the rangers.' Amrie informed of the female ranger.

'Sounds like a nice team,' Kira remarked. 'So, who was the Red Jem Ranger?'

Again, Amrie looked nervously at Stewart.

'What aren't you guys telling me?' Kira demanded after a few seconds of silence.

'The Red Ranger was… Parinov.' Stewart said slowly, as if scared that a bomb would explode.

Kira looked at their worried faces. 'Okay. Sounds like they made up a great team. Anyway, I'd like to get back to the fact that 'the Mistress' survived the explosion. How?'

Both adults were confused by her calm reaction But, neither wanted to tell her, so they went to her question.

'No one knows how she survived, just that she did. After a while, she came back to Nevoot and built a castle on the rest of the planet that was still intact.' Stewart explained.

'So, we're on Nevoot and this 'path portal' will take us… where?' Kira wasn't so positive about their idea.

'Right now, it's channeled to take us to earth. The Mistress hasn't changed the course since she brought you here, so, it should take us back to where you came from,' Amrie answered.

'Great!' this was the best news she'd heard today. 'Let's go!' Without waiting for either Amrie or Stewart, Kira jumped into the Path to the Outside. The colors turned to a transparent white, almost like a tinted glass, only she couldn't see anything on the other side. Suddenly, Kira became dizzy, blind with the pain of a sudden headache, and nauseated.

_God, please make this stop! _Kira pleaded.

As fast as the movement had started, it stopped. Still dizzy, Kira didn't dare open her eyes. Amrie's and Stewart's voices came to her.

'Kira!' they cried.

'Princess!' Suddenly, Amrie was knelt beside Kira's hunched body on the floor. 'I'm SO sorry!' she exclaimed while she rubbed small, soothing circles on Kira's back.

'Didn't realize you'd jump so fast. If I did, I would have mentioned the side effects first. Sorry,' he apologized sheepishly.

'Not… your… fault…' Kira said in-between her dizzy spells.

'Here, drink this,' came Stewart's voice. A small glass bottle was thrust into Kira's hands.

Without hesitation, Kira swallowed the contents of the bottle. It tasted like the 'cherry' flavored cough medicine Mrs. Ford use to give Kira when she was sick. 'What is that stuff?' Kira swallowed over and over again, trying to get rid of the horrible taste.

'An herbal remedy many of the woman and I came up with to help with the effects of the path portals.' Amrie explained.

Within 15 seconds the dizziness, nausea, and headache were gone. 'Now I know why you guys haven't tried to escape!' Kira joked.

Amrie and Stewart gave half hearted chuckles.

'Why haven't you tried to escape?' Kira asked when Stewart stared walking again. In the pause he took before answering, Kira studied where they had landed.

_We're in the caves!!_ She recognized instantly. _I'm home!_

'The Mistress has many path portals that lead to all the other planets in the Steryn Galaxy. She could go to anyone of them and torture our relatives, family, friends because we escaped. Besides, until a short time ago, all the path portals led to planets in the Steryn Galaxy, so she'd just recapture us. But, now the Path to the Outside is open. It can lead us to anywhere in your galaxy depending on how you adjust the settings.'

''Adjust the settings?' You mean the path portals are like machines that can be changed depending on where you want to go?'

'Only Zordon's portal can do that, but yes. It uses power, so you can only change its settings by power,' Amrie replied.

'Interesting. I'll have to tell Ethan about it! He's into that kind of stuff. He'll have so many questions for you!' Kira bubbled at the thought of her close friend. 'Hayley will be researching it with Ethan and most likely have her own set up by the end of the week!'

'Ethan? Hayley?' Stewart looked at her.

'They're a few of my friends.' Kira explained. She glanced at the yellow watch she wore on her wrist. '5 o'clock! Mom and Dad are going to be so upset at me! I haven't been home or even called since 9 this morning!'

'Kira,' Amrie started timidly, 'Your father is dead. How could he be upset at you?'

The small party stopped at the opening of the cave.

'What do you mean dead?! He and Mom are waiting at home for me!'

'Kira, Parinov died in the explosion.' Stewart told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'I know, you told me that. So?'

'She doesn't know.' Stewart told Amrie.

Amrie stepped forward and looked Kira in the eyes. 'Parinov was your real father.'

'What?!' Kira racked her brain to see if there was anything that would show if what Amrie said was true or not.

_Well, I am adopted. No one knew anything about what happened to my parents. I was just left on a doorstep with a note that said my name was Kira._

Looking into Amrie's eyes, Kira knew she had told the truth. With that, Kira promptly fainted.

tbc

hope you guys liked it! special thanks to eagle219406, XcJunkie, TheSecondStake, GinaStar, and Yellow dino ranger for reviewing! You guys (and gals) are the BEST: )


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian jem

Ok, so I haven't been on for a while and I'm sorry to my faithful readers.

**Connor: **Yeah! You should be sorry. Not only have you neglected the story, but I've been wondering around for weeks, bored out of my mind because you didn't continue writing!

Oh! So you admit that you actually listen to me and wait on my every whim?

**Trent:** You had better not answer that, Connor. You'll most likely say something stupid and get deeper into the hole you're digging for yourself.

**Connor:** I will not! I'm not stupid, and to answer you, Peaches849, I only listen to you so that I can stay and be around Kira. (he looks longingly and lovingly at Kira)

**Kira:** Are you kidding me?! (looks at Connor and realizes that it's not a joke) Ew! Gross!

**Connor:** (looking hurt) You insult me, Kira. (pouts)

**Kira:** You'll get over it.

He will?

**Trent:** He will once he finds out about the soccer game Dr.O has planed for this afternoon.

**Kira:** Trent! (punches his arm)

**Connor:** Soccer game! (whoops and runs around Kira and Trent laughing and screaming the whole time)

**Dr.O:** (walks in and sees Connor) You told him!

**Connor:** (sees Dr.O) Thank you! (runs and latches onto Dr.O)

**Dr.O:** Crap!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** I really am sorry that I haven't written/updated for a long time. With finishing up school and one family situation after another, I haven't had the time. But, to make up for it, I'm also going to post the first chapter of my new fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Kira?

**Kira:** Peaches849 does not own power rangers although she has tried to bribe Disney and Saban into giving the power rangers to her. Unfortunately, she was arrested for that.

KIRA!

5

'Kira!' Connor yelled from the far side of the forest. _She's fine!_ He kept telling himself. _She was a power ranger for Christ's Sake!_

'Kira!' Connor heard Dr.O call. He headed in the direction of his mentor's voice.

'I haven't had any luck,' Dr.O answered the questioning look the teen gave him.

'Neither have I,' Connor informed, disappointed.

'Don't worry,' Dr.O put a reassuring hand on his should even through his own face was downcast. 'We will find her.' Suddenly, Dr.O's cell phone rang. 'Hello?'

'Tommy, Kira's DNA trace has become stronger in one particular spot,' came Hayley's voice. 'She's coming out of the caves about 1.3 miles west of you and Connor.'

'Thanks, Hayl!... By the way, how do you know that Connor and I are here together? We split up to search for Kira in opposite directions.'

'Tommy, think real hard. How am I tracing where Kira is?'

'Oh! By our DNA!'

'Sometimes I wonder if you dyed your hair from blonde to black instead of from brown to black.'

'That's not funny!'

'Actually, it is. But right now you need to find Kira. You and I can fight about your hair color later.'

'Right.' With that, Dr.O hung up the cell.

'What did Hayley have to say?' Connor inquired.

'How did you know that was Hayley?' Dr.O questioned, his blonde moment not quite over yet.

'One, you called her Hayl. Two, your voice always gets a little softer when you talk to her.' Connor pointed out with a little smirk.

'It does not!' Dr.O's eyes got wide.

'Dr.O! What did Hayley have to say about Kira?!' Connor questioned again, anxious to find out any info that would help them find Kira. His harsh, quick tone brought Dr.O out of his momentary loss of his brain.

'She's west of us by a little over 1 mile,' Dr.O finally informed Connor.

'Great! Inform Trent and Ethan. Have them meet us there,' Connor said as he started to run west.

'Wait! Shouldn't we go together?' Dr.O shouted as Connor got farther away.

'No!' Connor called back. 'If she's hurt, we need to find her as fast as possible. I'll get there sooner of I use my power of super speed.' Connor's voice faded into the forest.

'Be careful,' Dr.O whispered, knowing that even if he yelled, Connor wouldn't hear him. He pulled back out and dialed Ethan's number.

'Dr.O?' he answered.

'Ethan, we know where Kira is….'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'My Lady, the prisoner has escaped!' a man, shaking with terror, kneeled before the jeweled thrown of his Mistress. At this time, the thrown was turned around so that the woman in it was faced away from main part of the room. Slowly, the thrown turned around, showing the woman sitting in it. The kneeled man seemed to quake even more, if that was at all possible.

The woman seated in the thrown had long, red hair, green eyes, and had a velvet lavender dress on. Standing up, she towered over her servant. 'How did this happen!?' she questioned, her voice thundering as she punched out each word.

'We-we're no-not sure,' he stammered.

Bending down to look him straight in the eye, the woman practically screamed, 'What do you mean 'you don't know?' Where are the guards that were watching the door to the dungeon?!' she boomed.

'They…' the servant hesitated and swallowed, knowing his Mistress would be upset. 'They seem to have left with her.'

The Mistress straightened and turned to call to the guard standing outside her door. 'Phillipe!' she called.

A tall, broad man came into the room. He was even taller than his towering Mistress and almost qualified to be a giant. 'Yes, My Lady?' he answered her call.

'I want you to take your best men and search for the prisoner and the guards who helped her escape. I want the girl brought back alive. The other two... you may do with them what you please,' she commanded him.

She turned her back to return to her thrown. She stopped, hesitated, then added, 'And Phillipe… you are my most trusted general. Don't disappoint me. It would be a pity to add your name to the long list of people who paid with their life when they let me down,' she threatened. Seating herself into her thrown, she gave a short wave of her hand, dismissing both men.

'Daughter of Kika, you may have escaped my grasp this time, but it will be a short lived victory!' the Mistress pronounced with venom and a purely evil smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stewart carried Kira the rest of the way out of the caves. Sunlight streamed through the tree tops of the forest they had now entered.

'Where are we?' Amrie asked in wonder. She hadn't seen such a serene place in at least 20 years.

Kira started to stir in Stewart's arms. 'I think she's coming to!' he informed Amrie.

'Stewart?… Amrie?' Kira mumbled.

'Kira! How are you feeling?' Amrie asked as Stewart gently placed her on the ground and helped her sit up straight.

'I feel a little fuzzy, but I'm ok. What happened?' Kira focused her eyes on her friends and guides.

'You fainted,' Stewart told her.

'Oh, so that's why everything went black!' Kira said sarcastically. Taking a look around, she jumped to her feet. 'Thank you! You brought me home!' she ran to both of them, hugging them with all her might. 'Thank you!' she repeated.

'Kira!' a voice called in the distance.

'Connor?' Kira questioned. Out of nowhere, a red stream came into view. It came to a stop beside Kira. 'Connor!' Kira threw her arms around her friend.

After he pulled back, Connor looked suspiciously at the other two standing behind Kira. 'Who are they?'

Kira turned to them. 'Stewart, Amrie, this is Connor a very close friend of mine. Connor, this is Amrie and Stewart. They helped me escape.'

'Thank you for helping Kira.' Connor stuck out his hand. Stewart accepted and shook it.

'Where's Dr.O?' Kira asked.

'He's getting Ethan and Trent. We were all looking for you,' he informed her.

'You were? Aww. That's so sweet!' Kira hugged him again.

'Kira?' Ethan asked in disbelief.

Kira pulled away from Connor. 'Ethan?!' she squealed. She ran over and hugged him.

'Hey! Don't forget us!' Trent joked.

'Trent! Dr.O! I could never forget you guys!' she hugger each of them in turn. After that was done, she introduced Amrie and Stewart to her other friends. 'They helped me so much. If it weren't for they're kindness, I'd still be stuck in that horrible dungeon.'

'It was nothing, my Princess,' Amrie blushed from the praise Kira was giving.

'It was our honor,' Stewart added.

'Wait, 'Princess?'' Ethan asked.

'Did I forget to mention that? Parinov was the King, ruler of Nevoot. That was part of the reason he was called to be the Red Ranger,' Dr.O explained.

'You know of Parinov and Nevoot?' Stewart asked in wonder. Dr.O nodded.

'You _knew_?!' Kira was outraged. 'You knew and you never breathed a word?' She was almost mad enough to pop him one. '_How could you_?!!' she yelled.

'Kira-' Dr.O started to explain.

Out of know where, a blast shot at the tree next to Kira, almost hitting her head and killing her. Creatures that looked like a cross between men and lizards came in pairs, attacking the small group.

'Mards!' Stewart shouted.

'What?!' Trent asked, confused.

'Mards. They're mutated servants to the Mistress,' Amrie explained as the group started to battle.

'The 'who?'' Connor asked, kicking a mard in the gut.

'Shinx!' Dr.O called out as he flung a mard from his back.

'Who?' Kira was so confused. 'Wait! Explain later, fight now,' she cried as about 15 more mards came their way.

The battle seemed to go downhill for the group. The mards were just too strong for them. In the end, the group was captured by the mards and they were brought in front of a mard that looked to be the leader. He had more armor on then any of the other mards and had a special talisman on a chain around his neck.

'General Phillipe! We have captured the escaped prisoner, the runaway guards, and others that seem to be friends of the prisoner,' one of the mards cried out.

'Good! The Mistress will be pleased that we have the prisoner. Bring her with us back to the caves,' Phillipe instructed.

'What are we to do with the others?' another mard asked.

'Kill them,' Phillipe said carelessly.

'No!!' Kira cried as she was drug away from her friends.

Again the mards attacked. This time it was worse. With the one the Mistress wanted out of the way, the mards didn't need to worry that they would kill her. So, they unleashed all their fury and power.

The sound of a roaring engine met Kira's ears. _Please let it be help!_ Kira prayed.

And so it was. Hayley came out from the trees on a sleek, black cycle. On each side there was a symbol in white. Above those were silver tubes that looked like they had come off of an army tank. _What the…?_ Kira thought. Suddenly, red balls of energy came out of the tank tubes, fired at the mards.

Taking advantage of the mards surprise, Kira elbowed the mard that was holding her hostage. She flipped over the two that stood in her way of getting to her friends. With their backs now to her, Kira took both of them out with blows to the back of their necks. Turning to her friends, Kira found that they had been recaptured, Hayley along with them this time. General Phillipe pulled out a machine and immediately, Kira knew it was some type of gun. No matter what it was, it was going to hurt her friends.

Throwing herself in front of her friends, Kira drew up her arms to protect them. A force field grew up, splitting the group from the mards and protecting the group from the blast General Phillipe had fired.

'What the…? Kira, what are you doing?!' Ethan asked in surprise.

'I don't know! It just happened!' Kira couldn't explain.

'Whatever it is, keep doing it!' Connor encouraged her.

'I'll try,' she said. Instinctively, Kira firmed her hands, sticking them up straight and tight. The force field grew stronger. She could see that the general was yelling at his army and that they were striking the force field, but she couldn't hear it. Growing tired, Kira's field weakened again. In a last defense, Kira flung her hands forward and the field rammed forward, throwing the general and all the mards onto their fat, miserable butts.

Kira remembered laughing her butt off at the thought that she had taken them all out even though she had no idea how she did it. But everything went fuzzy after that, then went black. The next thing Kira, she was waking up in a large bed.

_Great! I must have fainted…again!_ Kira thought, throwing herself back onto the bed.

tbc

thanks to all who have commented and added my story to your alert or favorites list! You guys are the only reason I bother adding my story onto fanfiction. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Don't forget to check out my other story 'Spring Vacation!'


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian jem

I'm back with the new chapter to my story!

**Kira:** Please don't make me faint again!

Oh, sorry about that. It just fit with the story.

**Ethan:** I think it's kinda funny!

**Trent:** I agree!

**Kira:** Oh yeah. Just hilarious! (scowls at both boys)

**Connor:** I don't think it is funny Kira.

**Kira:** (smiles) Thanks, Connor!

**Connor:** I think it's a rib-hurting riot! (busts out laughing and is joined by Ethan and Trent)

**Kira:** (gets very red and clenches fists)

**Connor:** (smile is replaced by wide eyed fear) Oh no.

**Kira:** You're going to pay for that! (chases Connor, screaming and cursing at him while he cries like a baby for Trent or Ethan to help him)

**Trent:** This is better than home movies!

**Dr.O:** (joins Trent and Ethan) Kira's chasing Connor again, isn't she?

**Ethan:** Yup.

**Dr.O:** Just make sure that when she calms down, Connor doesn't say anything stupid like he did the last time.

**Ethan:** (pouts) Aww! But then we'd miss Kira pouncing on him and clawing his face to shreds!

**Dr.O:** (sighs) Fine, but then you two have to be the ones to pull Kira off of him. I am not going to be the one she kicks in the shins again and I won't put myself in the position that might make her accidentally kick me somewhere a little higher!

**Trent:** Oh, alright!

**Dr.O:** (walks away)

**Ethan:** Are you actually going to do what he asked?

**Trent:** (laughs) No! I just wanted him to leave so he wouldn't interfere and make us miss Kira kick Connor's butt!

**Ethan:** (laughs too) Nice thinking! (they high five each other and sit back to watch the show)

You both are so mean.

**Trent and Ethan:** We know.

Kira, would you mind giving the disclaimed before you clobber Connor.

**Kira:** Peaches 849 does not own Power Rangers, but she does own the baseball bat that I'm going to use to beat Connor with!

**Connor:** Baseball bat?! Help!!!

6

Kira groggily got out of the unfamiliar bed and left the room. The hallway she recognized and placed it as part of Dr.O's house. She walked down the steps to find her friends sitting in the living room, Amrie and Stewart on the love seat, Connor and Trent sprawled on the sofa, Ethan sitting on the floor in front of them, Hayley leaning on the door frame to the kitchen, and Dr.O sitting on a recliner, eating lunch and talking about what had happened during the battle. No one seemed to notice her as they kept on talking.

'So, you're telling me that Kira has power inherited from her father that just saved all our butts. But, she has never used them before today and has no idea how to control them?' Ethan questioned.

'Correct,' Hayley said.

'So, what triggered the powers to work today?' Trent asked.

Amrie cleared her throat. 'I think I came answer this one. All the Royals have powers. Kira's have been untrained and so she hasn't used them. But, even if untrained, a second nature kicks in when a Royal is in danger and he or she instinctively use their powers to protect themselves and the people they care about.'

'So it basically kicks in as a survival mechanism,' Connor concluded. 'Well. My question is why has it not kicked in before? I mean, fighting Mesogog was just as dangerous if not more than the battle that took place today.'

'She was a Power Ranger then. All the power she ever needed was in her, the Dino gem, and in the team,' Dr.O explained. 'She never needed her powers until today.'

'Until her friends were in danger and she had nothing else to use as a defense,'

Ethan understood.

'Exactly,' Hayley said.

The room silenced after that.

'So, what other powers do I seem to have inherited form Parinov?' Kira asked, stepping off of the stairs.

All heads turned in her direction. No one spoke.

'Will someone answer me, please?! I mean, I just learned that my father was not only a Red Ranger, but also a King, which makes me a stinkin' princess, of a planet that exists in pieces in another dimension, which is now in the control of evil. Plus, I have inherited powers from him, powers that an evil 'Mistress' wants for herself, along with my death as revenge against my father because he and the other rangers on his team foiled her plan to take over Nevoot. And the father I just found out about is dead because of the explosion on the planet and Kika, whom I can only assume is my mother, I have no idea where she is. Then, to top it all off, my high school science teacher, mentor, teammate, and, I thought, friend has know about this for who knows how long and never mentioned it to me! So, I think I have the right for you to at least answer one small, stupid question!' Kira burst out with rage and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

'Kira, we didn't realize you had woken up!' Hayley came to stand beside her. 'How are you feeling?' she asked.

'Fine,' Kira answered shortly. She turned and glared at Dr.O. 'Are you going to answer my question or not?'

Amrie stood and joined Hayley. 'You very shouldn't be getting all riled up after using such energy that you aren't used to. You should be resting.'

'Yeah, and wasting precious time while the 'Mistress' and her army of mards come looking for me. I need to ready myself with all the knowledge I can get so that I can use my powers and fight them. I surprised them once. It most likely won't happen again,' Kira said, still fuming.

'So that _you_ can fight them,' Ethan repeated. He stood as well. 'Kira, we are a team. We will fight them together.'

'No, we won't,' Kira turned now to Ethan. 'One, you don't have powers. Two, without them, you aren't going to do any damage to the mards and will only endanger yourself. Three,' she paused and took a deep breath. 'I don't know if I can live with two basic facts.' She looked down. 'First, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you guys got hurt because of me. And second, I can't completely trust you, Dr.O, if you can't tell me something as big and life changing as this.' She paused and then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry, but I can't.'

Trent stood, upset with the way Kira was treating Dr.O. 'He was only protecting you! How can you say that you can't trust him after all we've been through?!'

Dr.O stood and silenced Trent when Kira only cried harder. He could tell everything was taking a toll on her from those tears. They were the worst tears you can ever see someone cry. They were the silent ones that let you know the person was extremely upset, but they were holding them in as much as possible because they either didn't want to look weak or felt like they were alone and couldn't share their pain with anyone. He guessed that Kira was feeling both. 'I understand how Kira feels right now and respect her decision. If I had told her the truth, she may not have been kidnapped in the first place. I could have been teaching her how to use her powers and she would be ready to fight now that Shinx is here to get her.' He went over to Kira and put his hands on her shoulders. 'I'm deeply sorry. I promise to help you in any way possible, including helping you learn of your powers and how to control them.'

Kira smiled at him through her tears and hugged him. Pulling away, she got this serious look on her face. 'You won't be fighting though,' she said fiercely.

'If that's what you want, ok,' Dr.O agreed.

'Wait!' Connor cried. Everyone turned to look at him. 'Ethan is right. We are a team. We can't let you face this evil alone.'  
'And she won't,' a new voice said. No one knew to whom it belonged and they looked around for the person. Instead, they heard the siren go of in the dino liar.

'The Mistress!' Amrie gasped with fear.

Kira pushed away from Hayley and Amrie to rush down the stairs and face her enemy.

_No!_ Connor thought! _She'll be killed!_

Using his dino power, Connor got to the lair just as Kira did. There, they found a bright light that glittered like shards of glass refracting the sun's light. Connor accessed the situation and put himself in front of Kira. He didn't know what threat this weird light held, but Connor would keep Kira from it.

tbc

Please tell me that that was somewhat a cliffhanger. I've been trying to come up with a good one, but my muse seems to have gone on vacation.

**Connor:** No, it just ran away.

Kira, I need my bat back.

**Kira:** Here you go. (gives me bat)

**Connor:** Oh, man! Kira just stopped chasing me.

Well, I hope your superpowers include endurance runs because you're going to need them!

Please keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian jem

So, I had been writing this story in one of my many notebooks, but I've been so busy lately that I haven't written at all, so I am completely winging this.

**Connor:** Well, there's an up side to that.

What are you talking about? I have no idea where I'm taking this story! There is no up side.

**Connor:** Well, the up side is this. There is no down hill from here. Your stories blow and you can't do worse than what already have.

Dork!

7

Within seconds, everyone was in the lair and staring at the light in the middle of the room. As it is usual in cases like this, the male testosterone had increased. The fact that Stewart, Dr.O, and Connor had all stepped in front of Amrie, Hayley, and Kira with Trent and Ethan on either side of the group proved this fact.

Kira rolled her eyes because of this fact at Hayley and Amrie who stood on either side of her. But deep down, she was warmed by it. She agreed with Ethan's earlier statement. _We are a team,_ she thought. _Which is all the more reason I need to protect them instead of the other way around._ She pushed her way through the group and addressed the object of interest.

'Who are you and what do you want here?' she asked with cold, stone power in her voice. The men looked at her, surprised by her display of strength, while the women nodded their heads in satisfaction.

_She would have made a great Queen, _Amrie and Stewart thought at the same time.

The new voice rang out, clear and true, like the crisp ringing of bells. 'I am one who cares deeply for you, your friends, your world, and the world of your fathers. I am here to help you. That is, if you will accept it.'

Questioning glances shot back and forth between the members of the group, but Kira didn't look at them. Her gaze was fixed on the light.

'How can I trust you if you will not even answer my question with your name?' she asked again.

'That information is something you already know,' it responded.

Confusion along with annoyance swept through the group. Kira started to scowl, but then it hit her like waves crashing on the coast line. Knowledge she hadn't known she possessed flooded her brain.

'You're Quinm,' she stuttered. 'My grandfather.'

Silence proceeded for some time after that.

'I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but Shinx has gone far enough and you need this to become strong enough to defeat her once and for all.' With that, the light brightened until everyone had to clench their eyes together or go blind. When it got dark again, they opened their eyes and gave them time to adjust. In place of the light stood an old man who held a strength and power about him that didn't match the age shown in his posture. Kira figured it was his eyes. They held the essence of youth that radiated off of him.

He stepped forward and embraced Kira. Not a memory, but almost one, came to her and she felt safe in his arms. Returning the hug, she confessed, 'I don't understand what's going on.'

'I know, darling,' he returned with the endearment any grandfather would use with the granddaughter he loved. 'I want to help you, but I can only do so much. I'm sorry.' Tears were forming in his eyes as he pushed her back. 'I only have a brief time with you and I need to make the most of it.'

Stepping away from Kira, he waved his hand and motioned for the members of the group to spread out. At their hesitation, Kira nodded that they could trust Quinm and they followed his direction.

He pulled out a gold filleted box. Opening it up, five gems like their dino gems lay on red velvet. 'These are the jems of your father and his power ranger team. They are the Guardian Jems.' The jems began to glow.

'Guardian gems. Cool!' Ethan said.

'Jems, Ethan. With a j,' Quinm explained.

'Why with a j?' Trent asked.

'Because,' Kira stepped in before Quinm could speak. 'Because they couldn't pick between calling them jewels or gems, so they called them jems,' she explained.

'How do you know this?' Connor asked.

'I don't know how, just that I know,' Kira tried to explain with only got her a dumbfounded stare from Connor.

'It's part of the Royal powers,' Stewart cut in.

'It's also part of her memory, memory that she seems to have forgotten. I'll have to see if I can help her remember. But, first you must be given the jems. They will help you against Shinx.'

'But who gets them?' Ethan asked. 'There are 8 of us and only 5 jems.'

This time it was Amrie who gave the explanation. 'The jems will pick for themselves who should have control of their powers.'

As she said this, the jems glowed even more. They began to rise out of the box. Simultaneously, they shot out in different direction and ended up hovering above someone in the room. 'Dude,' was Connor's response to the black jem above him. The green jem was over Ethan's head. Dr.O was laughing at the blue jem above his head. The white jem glowed on Hayley's red hair, making it shine. Kira stood staring in shock at the red jem resting in mid-air over her head.

'My time with you is coming to an end,' Quinm said, breaking the magical atmosphere.

Kira frowned, saddened by their short time together. 'I don't remember you that well, but I know that I trust you, I love you. I'm sorry to see you go.' She hugged him.

'Well, that is one thing I can do for you.' Quinm placed his hand over Kira's forehead and, once again, blackness swallowed her. 'I love you,' he whispered to her.

Handing over his precious granddaughter to Dr.O, he said, 'Take care of her for me.' In an instant, he was gone and all that was left was a soft glimmer of light.

'Poor Kira,' Hayley commented as she helped Tommy settle her down on the sofa. 'She's been going in and out of conscious so much that she should have a passport by now.'

Tbc

**Kira:** You had me faint again!

I'm sorry, but it was necessary.

**Kira: **Necessary! How is it necessary!

You'll see in the next chapter.

**Kira:** Maybe I don't want to be in the next chapter!

Are you going to stay mad at me forever?

**Kira:** Unfortunately, I can't, but I'm going to try! (stomps off in a huff)

Don't worry, she'll be jumping to do the disclaimer next time since I didn't put it on this chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian jem

I'm back!!!! Muwahahahaha! in case I spelled that wrong, it's an evil laugh

**Trent:** What's up with you?

I'm in control of the power rangers!!! Muwahahahaha! Rita couldn't do that!

**Ethan:** What did you do now?

I ate 66 pixies stixs!!! Muwahahahaha!!!

**Connor:** 66! Hey, what about us!

You don't need them in this story, so I decided to eat them!

**Connor:** No fair! I want some!

Sorry, they're all gone! Muwahahahaha!!

**Connor:** Stupid.

**Author's note:** If you have no idea what is up with the pixie stixs, check out my story 'Spring Vacation.'

Kira, are you still mad at me? (gives puppy dog pout)

**Kira:** (sighs) of course not. But only as long as I get to do the disclaimer!

It's all yours!

**Kira:** Peaches849 does not own power rangers or pixie stixs!

Darn! pouts

8

Darkness. That's all she could see. She walked and walked, trying to find someone or something that would give her some light to see the tree roots that reached up and grabbed at her ankles. Nearly every two and a half minutes, she'd be jolted off her feet by another wicked root, making her fall and add more scrapes to her already bleeding hands and knees. Her blue jeans and red t-shirt were torn. She was lost and had no idea how to move forward in her journey or back.

A gray mist rolled in, though she couldn't tell but for the dampness in the air and the increase in her perspiration. A soft melody was caught by the wind and drifted to her ears.

'Hmm, hmm, life brings… hmm, hmm, hmm, for good. Together, hmm, strengths to cover…weaknesses, hmm, hmm, team… family.'

It was familiar to her ears but she couldn't place the song. As soon as she thought it was on the tip of her tongue, it was forced to the back of her mind because at that moment, a soft light came from her left. It was a godsend that it wasn't brighter or it would have blinded her, compared to the massive darkness only seconds before.

Turning left, she walked towards the light, squinting from the pain, but not caring. Light, in most cases, meant some sort of life. Whether that was good or bad was not knowledge she had, but it was good to have a destination.

Suddenly, the light grew in extraordinary amounts and hurt so bad, she had to turn away from it or go blind even with her eyes closed tight. But it still grew. Not only that, but it started to creep toward her. She started to run from it, but it chased her. And it was faster. Falling to her knees, she was swallowed by the light and then saw complete darkness again. It was darker than before even though she thought that impossible.

Turning onto her stomach, she curled into a fetal position and cried from the pain in her eyes that was also spreading all throughout her head.

When the pain subsided, she opened her eyes. This time, there was enough light to make the mist glow, but that was it.

_What happened?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Is she going to be okay?' Connor asked anxiously, pacing yet again on the path he had already worn in the carpet of Dr.O's living room.

Dr.O, along with Hayley, was bent over the unconscious Kira. After about 15 minutes of being unconscious, she had become restless and fitful. Worried, they had moved her upstairs from the couch in the lair to the one more comfortable in the living room. When she had screamed out, they had panicked.

'She'll be fine!' Amrie had tried to reassure them though her own voice was shaky. 'Quinm loves her and would only do something like this to help her.'

'Something like what?' Ethan had asked.

Amrie had clamped her mouth shut at that as if she had revealed too much already. She and Stewart left the house at that point with the excuse that they were going to take the first shift of looking out for Shinx and her Mards.

'I don't know,' Hayley answered him, putting down the handheld x-ray machine she had invented next other tools she had used to find out if there was anything wrong with Kira. Nothing had turned up. 'According to the tests I just took, there's either nothing wrong with her or there's just nothing that we can do for her.'

Trying to wake her hadn't worked either. It was obvious she was having a bad dream when she had screamed out and they had tried to end it by waking her. Stewart had warned them that it wouldn't work before he and Amrie had left 37 minutes ago, but they had tried it anyway.

'So, either way, there's nothing we can do?' Trent asked.

'No, I won't believe that!' Dr.O said distress clear in his voice.

'Then what can we do?' Ethan pondered.

The silence stretched on for minutes. Finally, the last person thought to come up with an answer broke the silence.

'We find out as much about Quinm and what he's done to Kira as possible and go from there,' Connor stated firmly.

And so they waited. They waited for Amrie and Stewart to come back and answer the questions that not only were swarming in their heads, but multiplying by the minute. Amrie and Stewart would be lucky if they got lost in the woods and never had to face the grilling they were going to get when they got back to Dr.O's house!

Tbc

Again, I know it was short, but I've been very busy lately. Yesterday, my field hockey team won our game, making our record of .500! We are now officially in the district playoffs for the first time since the 70's!!! With that and school work, I haven't had much time for my stories, but I promise that I am making an effort!! Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian jem

Hey all my fanfiction buddies! I'm back with another chapter! Finally, I know! I've yet again been very busy. School's been a pain in the butt, but I'm managing. Drama seems to have molded itself into my life. There's a rift in my family. Life is not exactly going easy right now. But, as everyone knows, life isn't easy! So, I'm finally finding the time to put up another chapter. Oh, did I mention that I had typed up this chapter and then my laptop got a virus and lost all my word documents! : ( so, I've done my best to recreate it and I hope you like it!

**Connor:** Wow, your life really is crappy right now! Ok, I won't pick on you today about how long you've been keeping you readers waiting.

Really?!

**Connor:** Really.

Oh, thanks!! (gives Connor hug)

**Connor:** ok! Please stop!!

No! Since you've been so nice to me, I'm going to hug you for the rest of the night!

**Kira:** Connor, that really was sweet!

**Hayley:** It was!

(both Kira and Hayley join me in squeezing Connor to death!)

**Connor:** Crap!!

9

Amrie and Stewart had been walking the forest in silence, waiting and watching for any signs of the Mistress of her mards. After their second lap of the forest, Amrie broke the silence of the night.

'Do you think we are doing the right thing not telling them?'

Stewart contemplated it for awhile. 'It would only worry them. Kira must learn these things on her own. Even if it was possible for them to help her, they would really only be hurting her. We are right in not telling them.'

A sigh escaped from Amrie. 'I guess you are right. I just wish there was something we could do.'

'We are doing something,' Stewart countered. 'We are making sure she is safe during her search for knowledge. We're doing the best we can in this situation.' He put a hand around his wife, and they returned to their duty of lookout.

Kira moaned. Her eyes were aching.

_What is going on? Where am I? Grandpa, I'm scared!_

Kira picked herself up off the ground and headed forward. Wherever it led was unknown, but Kira felt that she had to move. After some time, Kira heard the sound of movement. She hurried in the direction of the sound and soon saw the figures humans. But, these humans were old and hunched over, as if they had seen more days of work then was humane.

The scene that surrounded these people soon surrounded Kira as well. Fearing being seen in this harsh place, she hid behind a nearby boulder. A mard walked by and Kira gasped. She knew where she was.

_But, why was she here again? How?_

Kira suddenly yelled and sat up on the couch.

'Kira!' Hayley cried and rushed to her side. The guys, who had been helping Dr.O in the kitchen to prepare dinner, ran in at the sound.

'She's awake!' Connor cried in delight.

'No,' Dr.O informed, looking at Kira's face. 'She's still asleep. Her eyes are closed.'

Kira screamed again, only this time it was a war cry. She jumped to her feet, effectively knocking Hayley over in the process. Dr.O and Ethan helped her up and everyone backed away from Kira as she threw a punch at an imaginary enemy.

'Dr.O, what's going on?' Connor asked with worry.

'I don't know, Connor. I wish I did.'

Kira was suddenly in an open room. A dinning table was beside the right wall. The only other thing in it was a throne that sat empty at the front. It had a design on it that she couldn't place. The walls were made of stone, long eroded with time, and the ground was dirt that had been packed down by feet.

'Hello, Daughter of Kika.' A voice that sounded like nails in a blackboard sounded behind her.

She spun in her spot and came face to face with a red-headed woman. But, this woman's face held none of the kindness that Kira had associated with Hayley.

Suddenly, Kira was flung across the room and landed in front of the thrown. Her back howled at the impact, and Kira took a second to collect herself.

The woman laughed. 'Finally, I may get my revenge! And she will be so much easier to kill than Parinov was!'

Kira yelled in anger, something inside of her breaking. She sat up suddenly and threw a death glare at who she now knew as Shinx. 'That's what you think.'

She threw out a war cry and jumped to her feet. Shinx stepped to her and Kira threw a punch that landed square on Shinx's face, knocking her to her knees. Now, it was Kira who received the death glare.

Kira was suddenly knocked back onto the sofa. An invisible force picked her up and threw down onto the glass coffee table Dr.O had in his living room.

_Oh no! _Dr.O looked around at the objects in his living room. There wasn't much, but the stuff that was in there could hurt Kira if she hit them at the right angle. He cringed as Kira went flying into the side of the staircase, just barely escaping cracking her head on a small bookshelf he had there.

'Ethan, Connor, Trent, we need to move as much stuff into the kitchen as possible. There are too many things Kira could get hurt on.'

The boys nodded their heads. 'Right!'

The guys got to work right away. If it wasn't such a serious time, it would almost be funny to watch them moving the furniture. When Kira was at a safe distance away from the object they wanted to move, the men would grab the furniture and race towards the kitchen. Many times they had to dodge Kira as she made quick jabs and kicks. Other times, the space they had just emptied would be the spot she landed after being airborne.

Hayley had run upstairs to grab pillows, covers, and anything soft she could find. Once back downstairs, she too added to the flurry of fast-paced bodies. She followed Kira around the room, throwing a pillow down just before Kira hit the ground. At one point, she tried to use a cover to cushion Kira from hitting a wall, but when Kira tried to get up, the cover got tangled in her legs and caused her to fall again. Hayley abandoned the covers after that and replaced them by grabbing the cushions off on the sofa just before the guys whisked the object of potential suffering away.

Once the boys were finished clearing the room, which they did in record time, they too grabbed pillowed and cushions. Each of the guys and Hayley took a position in the room and stood guard. They were careful to stay out of Kira's kicking distance, but they stayed close enough to try and help her.

It was to this crazy jumble of movement in which Amrie and Stewart returned from their lookout shift.

Tbc

Please review. Again, sorry to all the people who read this fic. I truly hope that all of this craziness at home clams down. I miss writing my fics with all these wonderful characters.

**Kira:** (eyes mist over) I miss you too!!

*HUGS!*


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardian Jem**

It's been so long since I've updated.  To tell you the truth, I've pretty much forgotten about my fanfics because of everything going on and starting college. But, then, I opened up my email today and someone had left me a review that they really liked my story "Spring Vacation." Sad to say, I'm not focusing on that story, even though it's funny! Maybe I will later. But, for now, I'm going to work on Guardian Jem when I have free time.

**Kira:** I'm so happy! I can't wait to beat Shinx's butt!

Who said that?

**Kira: **What do you mean _who said that_?! I am going to beat Shinx, aren't I?

…

**Kira:** What?! What the heck are you planning?! This isn't fair! You play around with us like we're you personal puppets! And who the heck do you think you are?! I can't believe…….. (goes on ranting)

……….

…..

..

.

KIRA!

**Kira:** (stops pacing and ranting) What?!

(leans away as Kira gets in my face) I can't tell you what's going to happen. Then the readers would know ahead of time.

**Kira:** (opens mouth to yell again)

(interrupts) But, guess what?! A reviewer asked me to tell you that he thinks you're pretty. (closes eyes, praying she doesn't explode)

**Kira:** (slowly closes mouth) … Really?

(silently thank God she isn't blowing her top) Yup! Told me to specifically to tell you.

**Kira:** Aw! (sighs and gets a dreamy look on her face) Did you get his name?

Yup! It's Jeremy Shane.

**Connor:** (pops out of nowhere, a dark shadow of anger looming around him, his voice is dangerously low) Jeremy Shane. ….. What's his address?

(back away in fear of Connor) Um, no… Uh, Connor, are you ok?

**Connor: **(ignores my question) No matter. I will find you Jeremy Shane! I'll teach you that Kira is mine! (throws fist in air and stalks off)

**Kira: **(dreamy look still on her face) I bet he's a hunk!

(crouched in the corner, shaking) Oh, Jeremy Shane. I am so sorry! Maybe you should have a baseball bat handy in case Connor does find you. (bows head)

10

Kira flew across the room, slamming against the wall and sliding to the ground. She lay there, a heap of limbs, pain radiating from every part of her body.

Shinx stood over her, a grin on her face. "I was right. You are much weaker than your father was and you'll be so much easier to kill. And once I kill you, I will finally gain the Royal Powers!" A laugh escaped her as she stepped forward and shamelessly kicked Kira.

Kira slowly rolled over and groaned in pain. She opened her eyes and looked up at the evil Mistress. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Shinx shrugged. "No, I guess Quinm didn't expect me to be able to interrupt you in your quest to regain your memories. I am much stronger then the last time I saw him or his pest of a son-in-law!" Shinx spat on the ground in disgust of their memories.

"My quest?"

Shinx laughed at Kira's question. "He didn't even tell you what he was sending you to do, did he?! I would have thought he would have been a little more kind to his only granddaughter." She walked slowly over to her throne and sat down. "Let me tell you something about your dear grandfather, Daughter of Kika.

Quinm Datnem, your mother's father, came from a long line of seers. He was the one who first saw that I was coming to Steryn, that I would conquer the galaxy." A scowl twisted the older woman's face. "He was the one who found a way to contact Zordon and tell him of the danger Nevoot was in. He's the reason that stupid Ranger team was formed."

Shinx slammed her fist into the arm of her throne. The sound of thunder resonated through the stone room. Kira flinched at the noise.

----------------------------

Back in Dr. O's living room, Kira was slumped on the floor and had been quiet for the past eight minutes.

"Is she ok? She hasn't moved in a while." Ethan stepped closer to where Dr. O and Hayley were examining Kira.

Dr. O nodded. "Her breathing is fine. She was a wealth of new bruises and her bottom lip is cut and bleeding, but she'll be fine."

"She'll be fine as long as whatever is attacking her in her dreams doesn't do it again." Hayley looked gravely at Tommy.

Silence followed as everyone took in the news.

Connor turned to Stewart and grabbed the older man's shirt. "You and Amrie know what is happening to Kira. Tells us what Quinm did to her!"

"No! Quinm didn't do this to her." Amrie stepped forward and put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "As a seer, Quinm has the power to help people understand their future. As his powers grew stronger, he learned the power of sending people on a quest through their mind to learn more about themselves. The quest is hard, but it wouldn't hurt her this way! Connor, someone is interfering with her quest. They can kill her. Quinm would never put her in that kind of danger."

Connor looked from her to Stewart. "Ok. Then, who is interfering with her quest and how do we stop them from killing Kira?"

Stewart chuckled nervously. "Well, first, you can let go of my shirt."

Slowly, Connor's grip relaxed and he let go of the Nevooten male. "Well, who is it?"

"Shinx." Hayley said form behind Connor. "It has to be."

Amrie nodded. "Yes. She had grown so powerful that she can hack into other's dream quests, even if only for a few hours."

"A few hours?" Trent was leaning against the wall, out of the way while Dr. O and Hayley looked over Kira. "How long are these vision dream quest things?"

"They are normally at least half a day. Some even go as long as almost two whole days. It all depends on how much the person needs to learn and how much they accept what is happening," Stewart answered.

"Two days?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"But, that's only in extreme cases," Amrie reassured. "Kira is strong. I'm sure it won't take her that long."

"Yeah, as long as we get Shinx out of her head soon," Trent commented.

"Right," Dr. O agreed. "So, let's get to work."

**TBC**

Sorry. I was hoping to make it longer, but I so tired. I just got out of a night class and I just want to post this so I have something new added to the story. Please review!!

Oh, and Jeremy Shane, I hope you liked my intro to the chapter!!! 


End file.
